Lessan Vadarat
I Agree with the slaver. Lessan Vadarat, also known as Velor Vedevix and a truly staggering assortment of assumed names, is a turian of many skills. A pirate, trader, industrialist, hat-connoisseur and amateur philosopher, Lessan is an enormously violent and intelligent turian who's profited off the suffering of others for most of his life. After his reappearance after the war he seems to have changed. He's less violent, less aggressive, and at least appears to be genuinely altruistic and regretful of his former actions. History Born and raised on Vedalk, in the ruins of the Theocracy of Gruul, Lessan grew up as a member of, and then head of, the Vadarat Gang. At some point he met and befriended Ghurst Orfal, an ancient krogan and previously a high-ranking naval officer in the Theocracy. The pair, and Lessan's gang, organized the hijacking of a warship and set out into the galaxy as pirates. Soon afterwards the gang split up. Toxa Vadarat took part of the gang and joined the Light of Purgation, Hannid Vadarat and a few others applied for citizenship in The High Republic of Orozvhad, where Hannid would later become a senator, and Lessan set up a fake identity as Velor Vedevix and began slaving, while nominally working for Orozvhad. Velor Vedevix was an enormously successful slaver and the scourge of many colonies in the Terminus Systems and Attican Traverse. At some point he murdered a volus mercenary protecting a colony he'd targeted, stole his omnitool, and joined Cerberus Daily News, where he primarily got into giant arguments with the other board members. His more notable raids include a raid on refugees from New Cairo and the destruction of Siddhartha Station (which was never formally pinned on him). Reaper War When the Reapers invaded this all changed. Vedevix used all the contacts he had in both of his identities to acquire resources in order to help save the galaxy. Under his twin identities he supplied the Systems Alliance Eighth Fleet, led several military operations against indoctrinated forces, the Reapers, and Cerberus, and organized logistics across the galaxy. He notably participated in The Citadel Coup as Lessan Vadarat, where he engaged with protracted combat with Cerberus forces on multiple occasions, and the Battle of Veratix Station, where he destroyed an enormous amount of Cerberus naval units in a hammer-and-anvil manoeuver. After an increasingly genuine change of heart on his part, Vedevix/Lessan was reported dead during Operation Supernova, when his ship was destroyed in combat. In truth he tried to go down with the ship but his second in command, Ghurst Orfal, knocked him unconscious and threw him into an escape pod. An announcement and a message Encrypted Message to: Nikolai Aleksanders, Korwun Gorik. From: Toxa Vadarat, Light of Purgation: It is my ever pleasant duty to inform you that Velor Vedevix died in combat against Reaper forces in Operation Supernova. As beneficiaries of his will, he has left the two of you the following: First, I am to inform you that he had left active anti-matter mines in your sections of Calamity Station as a form of insurance. Second, I am to inform you that he has, in fact, deactivated these mines as a show of trust. Third, I know what you did to our men on Omega, Gorik. Fourth, the two of you will be receiving significant sums of credits, to be used to further the Reaper War and reconstruct in its wake. Post-War Lessan's escape pod was recovered at an unknown point after the relays went down, and when he returned to the galaxy he took on the guise of REDACTED, a completely anonymous information broker. He set up REDACTED Information Services in his new guise and worked as an information broker and occasional wetwork specialist in his new guise for several years. Eventually he retired from Brokering, and now works for a charity for war orphans as, once again, Lessan Vadarat. Public Knowledge (Current): Lessan Vadarat is a mysterious turian with a surprising amount of knowledge about a wide variety of subjects who works as a charity worker for an organization called the Sowers of Spring. He has a past as some sort of naval mercenary working for Orozvhad, pre-war; was involved in logistics, the Citadel Coup, and Operation Supernova during the war; and was an info-broker for a time after the war. He recently had his house bombed by unknowns, which he is less than happy about. Separately, Velor Vedevix has somehow survived the Reaper War. Threads and Posts of Note Meeting The Krogan: The young Lessan fights and makes a friend. CDN Let The Galaxy Burn: Lessan is a pirate when we first get to know him. A Sunny Pleasure-Dome with Caves of Ice: Lessan does business with Quatra Quatri. Bounties: Helpfully posting them in one place. Reaper War Piracy: A Primer: Helpful tips during the communications blackout. Right, the Geth are Invading, Co-ordination Time: Now, as the real problem becomes clear, "Vedevix" actually starts being useful. With Earth and the batarians invaded - at this point by what are presumed to be geth - he is among the first to start organizing for a response. It soon becomes clear, though, to him and to others, that they are not in fact facing geth. Do Not Panic: The slaver tries to hold civilization together. Messages: Preparing for resistance in the Terminus. Emergency Resupply: Resupplying Nat (Natalie King) and the Eighth Fleet. Council of War: Lessan is among those gathered at The Wreck to work on this Reaper problem. Pissing Contest With Titus: "Vedevix" and Titus Scapula have a spat, and "Vedevix" explains why he is, despite his slaving, a better person. If You See This Man, Kill Him: Someone sold the anti-Reaper forces out, as the Theocracy of Gruul makes a return. Vadarat Industries Announcement: There's a war raging, and Vadarat has ships to sell. Deal With The Devil: Having retained control of The Wreck, Lessan is left running it. The Battle of Veratix Station: The big one. A major assault on Cerberus. Operation Supernova Well, Fuck: Nassa D'Veyra reports the supposed death of Velor Vedevix to CDN. Post-War Allow Me To Introduce Myself: Meeting with Nassa D'Veyra on Omega. Kai The Liberator A Role-model?: Velor Vedevix has a fan. Redacted feels the need to protest the idea of Velor as someone worth looking up to. The Man Who Killed 100 Men: Lessan reconnects with Nikolai Aleksanders on Virmire. Watchful Eyes and Honoured Hearts: Today, Lessan is Tarathel Vadarat, a female, and is attending the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala. Anathema: A thorny problem involving Titan Corporation brings a fair few CDN regulars together on Illium. Aftermath of Anathema: Lessan and others bring recriminations to bear on Mekan following the Anathema debacle. The Kid Is Fine: After the Anathema mission resulted in a child with a slit throat, there's a fair amount of ill-feeling. Little Talks: Lessan visits Mekan. Who Has The Balls?!: Lessan's charity is bombed, and he is very angry. Mercs, Assassins, In Here: Having had a very bad week, Lessan has a list of people he wants dead. During the investigation into the abduction of Lydia, taken from her place of work on Illium, Lessan proves useful, as it turns out he knows the family of the man who took her. Also, in unrelated news, it's discovered that Velor Vedevix is alive, as *he* recently encountered the family in person. The New Carthage Story: A tale for Borunian Massacre. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Orozvhad